


Träg Ich Den Kleinen Prinz

by TheAngryKimchi



Series: Kinky Kimchi [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Implied Mpreg, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Obsession Kink, Obsessive Behavior, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, obsessive co-dependent feelings but still feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: The Giant fucks Loki for hours.The drag of his cock is slow inside him, slippery from his previous releases.It’s terrible.It’s wonderful.It’s all Loki can think of.





	Träg Ich Den Kleinen Prinz

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Du Riechst So Gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402172) after popular demand! <3  
> Takes place a while after (a few weeks, a few months, few years, however you want to think of it)  
> It isn't necessary to have read it, but it will certainly help setting the mood for this one.
> 
> Du Riechst So Gut / You Smell So Good  
> Träg Ich Den Kleinen Prinz / I Carry The Little Prince

The Giant fucks Loki for hours.

The drag of his cock is slow inside him, slippery from his previous releases.

It’s terrible.

It’s wonderful.

It’s all Loki can think of.

The skin of his back is probably open raw from his rocking against the hard ground of their hut. Roughened. Bleeding. Ready for Thor’s tongue to lap and tend to when all this will be over.

“ _Thor_.” Loki keens.

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t give a single thought to the pull of his sweaty skin against the ground. It gives in to his pleasure, and all that’s filling his mind is Thor.

Only Thor.

Thor’s blood-red eyes gazing possessively at him.

Thor’s fingers fondling his breasts, pinching his nipples.

Thor’s hands, stroking over Loki’s sides, over his filling ribs, feeling how they expand and shrink with every harsh inhale of air. Caressing over his belly. Reverently. Affectionately.

Thor’s palms cupping Loki’s thighs, fondling his buttocks, pulling at his hard, red cock.

Thor’s lips, dark blue and shiny with moisture. Swollen from Loki’s teeth nibbling on them for long minutes. A drop of crimson against their dark background from when Loki had bit down hard upon a particularly hard thrust of Thor’s cock.

And oh, Thor’s cock. Marvelous. Horrible. Insatiable.  So big, so thick. Delectable its drag, torturous its every rut.

He drives Loki insane with want. Makes him spill time after time even when all he can give is thin, translucent spurts – weak and over-sensitive.

And _Thor_ is all Loki can say. To tangle his pale fingers into Thor’s blond hair and pull him close, close, _closer still_ is all Loki can do. To ask, _beg_ , for more is all he can demand.

Open and pliant. Ready and greedy for whatever Thor wants to give him.

“ _I–_ ” Loki chokes, “ _I can’t–! Please! Please, Thor!_ ”

The stretch of Thor’s lips is awful. Atrocious. Everything that Loki loves. That around which Loki’s world spins.

He’s caught in Thor’s orbit. A prisoner to his mania. Incapable of escaping.

 

* * *

 

Thor’s laugh is a rumble, low in his chest, utterly fond.

Loki has gone into a trance. Thor’s name dying on his pink, kissed lips. Beautiful greens slipping closed on a groan, body lax with unconsciousness.

But the Jötunn keeps going.

His cock is still erect, still buried half-way inside his little mage’s body, splitting his rim until its rosiness has turned to white from the stretch.

Thor’s little Prince is so elegant, so fine.

A treat for Thor’s eyes.

His pale chest is rising slowly in his sleep, pretty rosy nipples pebbling, demanding attention. Attention that Thor willingly gives, swiping his wet tongue over them, making Loki give a sigh upon contact.

Loki. Yes. Thor’s little mage. Thor’s delectable Aesir Prince. His devoted mate.

He’s so handsome. Charming with wit and power. Fierce with magic. Pretty with want.

Even his name is beautiful. Loki – to break.

And he is all Thor’s.

He is Thor’s to break, to kiss and love and fuck – fight sometimes even – until he is broken. Bleeding and raw with need. Spent and loose. Slack under Thor’s fingers. Sluggish around Thor’s cock, on Thor’s lips, between Thor’s fingers.

Yes, yes. _Yes_. Loki is only Thor’s. Thor’s to break and then put back together. To shine and flourish under his care.

Thor’s heart flutters in his ribcage, swipes with fondness and need. So much need, so much desire.

Loki is Thor’s. However, he still wants to conquer him, to win him over, to make him kneel. Because Loki is slippery. He is feeble and quick. Full of tricks and schemes and mischief. A little devil in alluring form.

So much more than Thor ever expected. So good, his little mate.

Loki’s belly bulges slightly, swollen from Thor’s seed and, _yes_ ss, this is another way Thor has put claim onto him. Inside him.

This is the reason the Giant is insatiable today. He can never get enough of his little Prince, cannot relax or slumber without claiming his little dove, but today his need for his little mate is as strong as that first time he got his hands onto him after months of chasing, of preying.

Thor’s seed has taken root. Proof of their joining, the result of their mating. And yes, Thor is going to love and cherish and nourish his beloved, until he is blooming under his attentions.   

He’s going to take such good care of his little prey.

 

* * *

 

Loki doesn’t know how much time has passed. He only knows that he feels – not _well rested_ , but perhaps a little more conscious than earlier.

He also knows that the mattress beneath him is rumbling, purring in contentment, and that a wide palm is rubbing balm over his burned back. Thick fingers are woven inside his tangled hair. Petting. Caressing. Protectively cupping the back of his head as he sleeps.

His legs are open wide, straddling the strong hips beneath him and Thor’s easy breath whispers against his face.

It’s Thor’s chest he’s laid upon, a hard, living mattress.

And when he cracks open one heavy green eye and tilts his head, he is met with the fondness of his Frost Giant. With his crimson eyes looking at him.

Forever watching over him.

When he moves to kiss him, he can feel Thor’s cock still lodged inside him. Still thick and hard.

Thor’s moan is a rumble, like rocks in a river, quaking all over Loki’s body.

“You’re a beast.” Loki grumbles, rounding his arms about Thor’s neck, tugging at the undone plaits.

“You make me one.”

And Loki smirks.

Loki chuckles and Loki grins.

Yes, he has turned him into a beast. A beast whose only thoughts are to rut and to claim and to mate.

He has his beast wrapped around his little finger, at his beck and call.

And Loki has the proof every morning, every day and every night. In Thor’s gaze, in Thor’s smile, in the way he holds him and makes him delirious with need and pleasure. Irrational. A base animal.

Loki has the proof of Thor’s obsession growing inside him day by day.

Thor is his beast. Loki’s to command. Forever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Is this the sequel I've never really seen coming? Yes, it is!  
> Am I ever going to stop writing about my favourite obsessive/co-dependent Gods? I surey hope not!
> 
> I'm really proud of how this piece came out, (unexpectedly, in a two hour writing/watching television binge this noon) (mostly watching television for a first) and also very very happy of how well [Du Riechst So Gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402172) was received and asked for a sequel! *squeals in a corner* 
> 
> I hope this is up to your expectations and that you will enjoy reading it! <3
> 
> Title taken from [Mann Gegen Mann](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EVKy35L7MM) by _Rammstein_. - I don't particularly like the song (the music video is very nice tho *wink wink nudge nudge*) but when, after finishing the story, I decided to go with something _Rammstein_ again, incidentally this was the first "sexy Rammstein song" I got as a result and well, the lyrics are just so fitting (especially the one I used for title) so who am I to resist the Fates?
> 
> Kudos and comments and generally your love are my fuel~ <3
> 
> Edit: I've been informed that the title was wrong German for what I wanted it to be (as lyrics most times are without context). Thank you anon for pointing that out, truly appreciate it! <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://theangrykimchi.tumblr.com) if you've got any prompts/asks for me~


End file.
